The Sengoku Boarding School For Demons
by Happymystery12
Summary: Kagome is attending a boarding school for demons. She meets many friendly demons and one CERTAIN hanyou.
1. First Day

_Well, the first day... _Kagome thought as she walked to Sengoku High. She had heard about the school, a private boarding school for gifted teens. It was actually 4 schools in one: an elementary school, a middle school, a high school, and a college/university.

It was huge. She couldn't help but feel that it was a bad idea. It was a school for demons. But her mom and dad ran the school, and they do THOROUGH background checks. She hated school, but maybe her freshman year at Sengoku could change that.

When she got there, she saw her parents greeting the newcomers. She ran up to them and said, "I'm kinda nervous."

Her mother assured her, "It's ok, Kagome. We've been doing background checks all summer on every student coming here. You'll do fine."

Kagome nodded. She then saw a couple of boys walking down the street toward the school. She said hi to them. One boy smiled, and then walked in. The other boy just nodded before following the other boy. "They're Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They're freshmen, too. I'm sure you can make good friends with them."

Kagome smiled as she nodded, then walked into the school. She saw so many new faces. She soon bumped into one of the boys she said hi to earlier. He smiled at her again and said, "I'm sorry, it was my fault."

The other boy from earlier came running up to the boy Kagome was talking to and asked something. The boy Kagome was talking to asked, "Hey, have you got your time table, dorm key and planner yet?"

Kagome said, "I forgot! See ya later!" She ran down the hall to the administrator's office. She was greeted by a secretary, who said, "Oh, hello. Are you Kagome?" Kagome nodded and the secretary told her, "Your time table, planner, and dorm key are in your parents' office."

Kagome walked into her parents' office and picked up her things. Her mother told her, "Your dorm room number is on the key, Kagome."

Kagome looked at the card and it said. 'DORM 26, BUILDING 12'

Kagome nodded and headed to her homeroom. The teacher said, "Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome raised her hand. The teacher nodded and told her, "You'll be sitting here." She pointed to a seat next to the overhead table. Kagome sat down there.

The teacher said, "Inuyasha Takahashi. You will be sitting next to Kagome."

The boy eagerly nodded and sat down next to Kagome. "Did you get your things?" he asked her.

Kagome answered, "Yeah. Thanks for telling me."

The teacher called the other boy. "Sesshomaru Takahashi. You will sit next to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha introduced him to Kagome, "This is my brother, Sesshomaru. He doesn't like to talk much."

Sesshomaru waved. Kagome smiled at the boy. She asked what dorm each boy had. Inuyasha replied, "We share a dorm. Um.... Dorm 27, Building 12. That's right, isn't it, Sess?"

Sesshomaru nodded after looking at his card key.

The first day in all their classes (yes, the three had all classes together) was just for the teachers mainly to seat the students. The three (well, Inuyasha and Kagome. Remember, in this fanfic, Sesshomaru doesn't want to talk at all... yet) talked to each other the whole day.

When they had to go to their dorms for the night, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru led Kagome to the building. She and her little brother Sota shared a huge dorm at the top of the building. It was big enough for them to have separate parts. "Hi, sis!" Sota greeted her from their small living room, "How was the first day for you?"

Kagome replied, "It was pretty good. I met two new kids already. How about you?"

Sota answered, "My day was really good!"

Kagome went to her half and started to personalize it with her things, which her mom and dad left in her room for her.

When she finished, she and Sota walked over to the school's restaurant to eat dinner. After dinner, they went back to their dorm and Sota started to play Super Smash Bros.: Melee.

Kagome went to sleep that night listening to Sota kicking butt in the game.


	2. Beach and Koga

A couple days after Kagome started attending SBS, Sesshomaru started talking to her.

It was in their first period. Inuyasha usually started the homework conversation, but Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha, "Hey, did you finish the homework for Ms. Solana's class, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha answered, "Yeah. What about you Kagome?"

Kagome had zoned out at the fact that Sesshomaru had talked. She snapped back into reality and said, "Oh, yeah."

Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha laughed a little. Sesshomaru joked, "You act so surprised about it, Kagome!"

Kagome blushed and said, "Y-you have a nice voice.... Sesshomaru..." She blushed more.

Sesshomaru smiled and replied, "Thanks."

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha talked all day. When they got to their dorms, they said one last goodbye before going in for the night.

"Hi, sis," Sota said, "How was school?" He was doing his homework at their table.

Kagome replied, "Pretty good, Sota! You?"

Sota said, "You're in a good mood! My day was good. By the way, why ARE you in such a good mood?"

Kagome ignored him and went to her half of the room to do her homework.

The next day, the threesome was in class before anyone else. They talked a lot before class started.

"So," Sesshomaru began the conversation, "How'd you two sleep?"

The other two smiled and replied, "Just fine."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "What are your plans for the weekend, Kagome?"

Kagome replied, "Well, I was planning to go the beach with Sota..."

Inuyasha said, "Isn't he the one in the middle school?" Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru said, "Our adopted sister Rin is in his classes. She's told us a lot about him."

Kagome smiled. "Sota's told me a little about Rin, too. We might all enjoy a day at the beach."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded.

The next day was Saturday. Sota and Kagome got up early and began to get ready. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin also got up early.

Sota and Rin eagerly ran out the door once the 5 finished getting ready. Their older siblings walked behind the two, talking.

"This might be a lot of fun," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. Inuyasha said, "Rin seems really excited."

The three looked back at the middle-school kids. They were still running, but stopped after a few minutes. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Kagome, and Sota got in the bus Kagome's parents had ready for them.

They talked on the way. "Sota," Rin started a conversation with Sota, "How are you?"

Sota smiled and replied, "I'm fine Rin. And you?"

Rin smiled back and said, "I'm good. The beach is gonna be so much fun!"

Sota replied, "Hey, I wonder if we're camping out at the beach. I sure hope so!"

Rin said, "Me too!"

Kagome told Inuyasha, "I think this is gonna be fun!"

Inuyasha nodded. On the bus, Sesshomaru was reading a book. Kagome couldn't help but talk to Inuyasha. Inuyasha talked back. Rin and Sota were talking.

When they arrived, Rin and Sota bolted out of the bus, followed by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"Beach! Beach! Yay!!!" Sota and Rin yelled as they ran.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at the kids. The kids kept running until they stopped right by the wet sand. The teens ran and soon caught up to them. The kids asked at the same time, "Can we set up here?" The teens all nodded.

When they finished getting ready, the kids practically ripped off their clothes off (everyone had their bathing suits on under their clothes) and sped to the ocean.

The teens took off their clothes too, but they just sat on the blanket and talked. "Inuyasha," Kagome started, "um..." She couldn't figure out what to say.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Well it seems NONE of us know how to start this conversation."

Sesshomaru chuckled and said, "It seems so, Inuyasha!"

Kagome smiled and yelled, "Rin, Sota! Lunch!"

The kids ran over to eat. The 5 ate and talked.

"This is fun!" Rin told Sota as she ate a cookie.

Sota bit a brownie and replied, "I know!"

Inuyasha told the kids, "Why don't we set up camp after we finish eating?"

Sota and Rin exclaimed, "You mean we're camping out here?!"

The teens nodded. The kids cheered, "Yay! Campout!"

After everyone finished eating they started to set up camp. Sesshomaru had the tent, Kagome had the barbecue, Inuyasha had sleeping bags, and the kids had mote duty. (A/N: At the beach where they are, the sign states that you have to dig a mote or a wall if you camp out there because the waves get kind of high at night. I know a beach like that probably doesn't exist, but I'm being creative!)

"Sota, let's build a wall, too!" Rin suggested.

Sota nodded and said, "You build the mote, I'll do the wall."

Rin dug a deep mote and Sota started on the wall. They were finished after the teens and after they finished, they decided to play again. Inuyasha decided to go with them.

Kagome had zoned out right before Inuyasha and the kids went to the ocean. "Kagome..." Sesshomaru said, but she didn't answer. "..."

Sesshomaru said a little louder, "Hey, Kagome."

She still didn't answer. "Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome said, snapping back into reality.

Sesshomaru started to laugh. "W-what's so funny?" Kagome asked, blushing.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh harder. "Your face!" he said as he laughed.

Kagome looked in a mirror and laughed as well.

When the laugh-fest stopped, Inuyasha came back.

Sesshomaru decided to go play with the kids.

Inuyasha and Kagome started to talk. "You can't tell anyone I said this..." Inuyasha said, "But..." He blushed a little. "I... kinda like you." He turned his face away.

Kagome smiled and and told him, "Me too..."

Inuyasha whipped around. "Huh?"

Kagome giggled and said, "Yup. I said it."

Inuyasha blushed more and looked down. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru coming and darted his head up, his redness going away. The kids trailed after Sesshomaru.

"Hi you two," Sesshomaru said.

Sota smiled and said, "It's getting late." Rin nodded in agreement.

Kagome went in the tent, followed by Sota and Rin.

------IN THE TENT-----

"Hey, Kagome," Rin asked, "Do you like either of my brothers?" Kagome looked at Rin, surprised.

"Why, Rin?" Kagome asked. Sota left to talk to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Rin lowered her voice to a whisper. "Well, I kinda like Sota..." She blushed.

Kagome smiled and told Rin, "I think he likes you, too. About your question... I already have a boyfriend."

"Inuyasha?" Rin guessed.

"No."

Sesshomaru?"

"Nope."

"Then I give, Kagome. Who?"

Kagome smiled. "I will never tell."

"Tell me." Rin tackled Kagome.

"Never!"

"Yes!"

"Nope!"

"Fine! I'll ask Inu-mmph!" Kagome covered Rin's mouth.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't know, Rin."

The two heard someone yell "Hey, Kagome!" and they ran out of the tent.

"Kagome, help!" someone yelled. Kagome and Rin saw a wolf-demon a little startled. Inuyasha fired a punch at the wolf-demon, which he dodged. Sesshomaru tried kicking the demon, but it was also dodged.

"Boys, boys!" Kagome yelled. The two stopped. Kagome sighed, and then said, "This is Koga... my BOYfriend."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled, "WHAT?!"

Kagome looked down and closed her eyes. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Koga. She smiled and hugged him. The other two boys growled.

Kagome soon broke the embrace and said, "I think you should go Koga, before you get killed."

Koga nodded and said, "See ya Monday." He hugged her and ran off. Kagome smiled, but it went away when Inuyasha grabbed her and headed to the tent. Kagome broke away and grabbed Sota and Rin. "Kagome, why are we leaving?" Sota asked her.

Kagome replied, "We just need to let the boys cool down."

Rin nodded and they went to build a sand-castle.

The boys didn't talk to each other for a couple hours. Inuyasha started the conversation. "So... what are we gonna do now?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and said, "I dunno. Obviously we can't kill the guy."

Inuyasha replied, "Kagome would never trust us again. Maybe we can try to break them up..."

Sesshomaru lit up and said, "Great idea! But the question is... how?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "I have an idea of how..." He whispered in Sesshomaru's ear and Sesshomaru nodded.

(A/N: Yes! I'm getting over my writer's block!!! XD)


	3. A Kiss, A Fight, and the Talent Show!

The next day, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, and Sota went home. They talked about their time.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered, "You clear with what we're gonna do once we get back to the school."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome asked, "What are you two talking about?"

The boys stopped talking about it immediately.

-----AT THE SCHOOL-----

"Sunday..." Koga said to himself, looking at the clouds. "Kagome comes back today..."

He heard a bus coming and ran off to his room.

Kagome and the others got off the bus and went to their rooms.

-----MONDAY-----

Kagome walked to class and saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talking. She passed them by and they saw her. They ran up to her and Inuyasha said, "Hey, Kagome, come on!"

Kagome asked, "Huh??? What do you--?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and demanded, "Come on!"

The three ran to where Koga usually was. He was kissing Kikyo!

"Koga?!" Kagome yelled.

Koga snapped back into reality. "Kagome???" He looked to see Kikyo. "Ah!! WTH???"

Kagome was on the verge of tears. She ran off. "Kagome! Wait!" He started to run after her, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grabbed his arms and threw him backward. "Leave her alone!" both boys demanded, and then ran after her.

Kagome was sitting under a tree crying. She heard a twig snap and yelled, "Go away, Koga!"

Inuyasha said, "Kagome, it's us."

The two stepped from behind the tree. "You ok?" Sesshomaru asked. The two boys sat down next to her.

Kagome wiped away her tears and said, "Y-yeah. I'm ok."

Inuyasha smiled. "Good." The bell rang. "We should get to class." Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded and the three ran to class.

A while later, at lunch, Koga came running up to Kagome. "Hi Kagome! Wanna eat lunch with me?"

Kagome yelled back, "No way! Not after you kissed Kikyo! Why don't you go hang out with HER?" She walked over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, leaving a confused and hurt wolf-demon behind.

-----WITH INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU, AND KAGOME-----

"Stupid demon..." Kagome growled. The boys couldn't help but stare.

"You ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome snapped back to reality and said, "Oh! Yeah..." She blushed.

Sesshomaru said, "Let him go. You're with friends." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks," Kagome told them.

-----THAT NIGHT-----

-----SOTA'S P-O-V-----

Kagome came home in a sour-ish mood and I asked, "Hey, what's up, Kagome?"

She didn't answer. She simply ignored my question and asked, "Wanna go out to eat?"

I said, "Uh..." and she took me to McDonald's.

"May I ask again..." I said, "Why are you in a bad mood???"

Kagome sighed and told me, "I broke up with Koga, and then he had the nerve to ask if I could eat with him. The little..."

-----NORMAL P-O-V-----

A lot of bad thoughts about Koga ran through her head, but Kagome kept them to herself. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came up to the two. "Can we eat with you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled and replied, "Ok."

The two boys sat down. They started talking to Kagome and Sota.

"You sure you're ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and assured, "I'm FINE. Quit worrying!"

Sesshomaru shrugged and said, "She's alright, Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to notice.

Soon they heard the all-too-familiar voice, "Kagome!"

"What do YOU want, Koga?!" Kagome yelled at the wolf-demon, getting up.

Koga just shrugged innocently and said, "I ONLY came to ask if you were auditioning for the talent show. Auditions are next week. But you're BASICALLY asking for a fight, so..." He got in a fighter's stance, "...get ready!"

Kagome dodged almost every hit he threw and as she did she said, "Well... you... don't... seem... to... know... much... about... fighting..." She threw a punch and he caught it. "Ha!" She flipped and kicked under his chin, which sent him across the restaurant.

"Alright..." Koga said, getting up. "If ya want it that way... YOU'RE DEAD, HIGURASHI!!!"

He charged at Kagome and threw a punch. Kagome dodged it. "Wha?" Koga was surprised.

She hadn't dodged it. Inuyasha TOSSED her in the air. Inuyasha punched Koga. Koga yelled, "You won't get away, girl!" and ran off.

Kagome landed in Sesshomaru's arms. He set her down and she sat in her chair and continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Sota stared. "You ok, sis?" he finally asked.

Kagome looked at him and said, "Yeah. I'm ok."

Inuyasha said, "Oh, I forgot! ARE you auditioning, Kagome?"

Kagome said, "NOW I am. I know what song I'm gonna do, too."

**ME: Sorry. I just HAD to leave it hanging! XD**


	4. Kiss Again and the Audition

The next week, Kagome waited in line to get into the Auditorium, where the auditions were going to be held.

She sat in a chair and watched the first act. A few acts later, it was her turn.

She began...

She sang So What?. (A/N In this fanfic, Kagome wrote it, so 'husband' is replaced with 'boyfriend' and 'I don't know where he went' is replaced with 'I saw him kissin his girl'. S*** is blocked out.)

Koga had gone to see Kagome just as she got on stage. He heard her and could see in her eyes that it was ALL TRUE.

After the other auditioning people finished, Koga grabbed Kagome's arm. "Tell me that WAS NOT TRUE!" he growled.

Kagome smiled smugly and replied, "And if it was?" She fired a punch and Koga caught it in his hand.

"Ha!" he remarked and then said, "WHY did I just do that?" Kagome kicked his jaw and that sent him skidding along the sidewalk for 2 seconds.

Kagome said, "Had enough?"

Koga got up and said, "Yeah right."

Soon two figures kicked him. "You alright Kagome?" one figure asked.

Kagome replied, "Yeah, Inuyasha. I'm fine."

The other figure (Sesshomaru... DUH) said, "Good. Let's leave."

Kagome smiled smugly and said, "Alright. I have to do something first..." She went over to Koga and kicked him again. "Ok, let's go!" She said. The other two shrugged and followed.

-----IN INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU'S DORM-----

"Sorry for the trouble..." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled, shook his head, and said, "It's not your fault."

Sesshomaru replied, "I agree with Inuyasha. It was Koga's fault."

Kagome nodded and said, "Well, I gotta go. Bye guys."

The boys waved goodbye as she left.

-----THE NEXT DAY-----

Koga walked through the halls until he saw Kagome. "Hey!" he said and ran up to her.

Kagome glared at him and said, "What do YOU want, wolf-boy?!"

Koga grabbed her when she began to walk away. "Hey! Lemme go!"

Koga had a hurt look on his face. He said, "I WANT to apologize. It's not MY fault. Kikyo kissed me, NOT the other way around. Someone tricked her into doing it... I think."

Kagome was mad now. "NO! It WAS your fault! YOU agreed! You KNOW you agreed! You--" She was cutoff when Koga kissed her. "Nn?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came and saw this. They started to run to the scene and Kagome punched Koga in the face. It sent him 20 feet away. "Ah!"

He looked to see a mad Kagome staring down at him. "You dare... to do that... baka..." Kagome had a death glare. "You try to repent..." She clenched her hands into fists. "When you know it was your fault..." She started to shake. She screamed, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN LIKED YOU!!! RRRRRRRRRR..."

She kicked Koga in the gut... HARD. "Guh!" he choked.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grabbed her arms. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said "Calm down."

Sesshomaru stroked her hair and she started to calm.

"S-sorry..." she said, coming to and blushing.

"It's alright!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah." She, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru walk away, leaving confused (and breathless) Koga.

-----THAT NIGHT-----

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru talked about the situation.

"Is it just ME, or does stuff like that happen whenever Koga and you are around each other?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is NOT just you..." Kagome told him.

"Huh..." Inuyasha said, and then asked, "Why IS this happening ANYWAYS?"

"You remember what happened!" Sesshomaru pointed out.

Inuyasha thought for a minute, then said, "Oh yeah..."

Kagome smirked.

(A/N Yes! I am over my writer's block! WOOHOO!!!)


	5. There's a Sequel Coming Up!

Kagome had a secret she swore she wouldn't tell anyone, but now she had to. She KNEW Inuyasha and Sesshomaru HAD to be suspicious of it by now. But HOW she could tell them was the question.

She finally found a way and decided to tell them at lunch. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru..." she said, "I have a secret to tell you... I--"

Sesshomaru said, "You're a demon."

Kagome said, "How did you know?"

Sesshomaru said, "Don't forget that me and Inuyasha are also demons. We could smell it, from the start, but we couldn't tell you we knew."

Kagome said, "I also took karate. My parents suggested I did. I'm adopted."

Inuyasha said, "It's alright, Kagome. You're really strong."

Kagome started to blush. She said, "And I was NEVER WITH KOGA."

Inuyasha said, "Then why'd ya call him your BOYFRIEND?!"

Kagome explained, "He proclaimed it a while back. I just played along, knowing he loved Kikyo. I couldn't find a way to tell him no. At least not until you came along. Thank you for protecting me." She hugged them both.

That night, she did her homework then went out, leaving Sota at home alone.

The next day, she met up with Koga. "Hey, Kagome, what's up?" He tried to be friendly. She simply hit him and walked away.

"What's up? Why are you in a sour mood, Kagome?" Koga began to pester.

"Leave me alone, Koga!" Kagome growled.

"What's wrong?" Koga asked.

Kagome smiled evilly. "You're a wolf demon. Surprised YOU didn't figure it out... I'm a demon..."

Koga was surprised. "What? Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

Kagome said, "I thought you'd figure it out. Put the pieces together. But it seems I was wrong."

Koga started growling. "Kagome!" He grabbed her arm.

"Lemme go, Koga!"

"No, I wanna know WHY you NEVER TOLD ME!"

Kagome yelled, "I was SCARED, OKAY?! I didn't want you to kill me! There's your answer!"

Koga looked hurt. "I would never do that to you. You know that. I would never be able stand it."

Inuyasha was behind Koga. "Leave... her... alone!"

Koga turned around. "Back off! She's MINE!"

Kagome started to growl. "You're WRONG, Koga."

Koga turned around. "What?"

"I never WAS yours. I knew you loved Kikyo. I KNEW. Yet I played along in YOUR lie for so LONG." Her eyes turned red. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She pushed Koga away and walked toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said, "It's alright, Kagome. Calm down." Kagome's eyes began to turn back to brown.

She blushed. "I-I'm sorry..."

Sesshomaru came up behind the two. "You alright, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

Sesshomaru smiled back. "Good."

"Kagome, could I talk to you in private?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Kagome walked with Inuyasha. "What is it?" she asked.

"Uh... would you... go to the school dance with me?" Inuyasha asked, bracing for rejection.

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha. "It's a date."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah." He nodded. "See ya then!" He dashed off with Sesshomaru, heading back to their dorm.

"Yeah..." Kagome told herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, that's the end for this story! Don't worry, there's a sequel coming! :D The sequel is Inuyasha/Kingdom Hearts.**

_**SBS 2: Hearts**_

**Sixteen new people begin attending the boarding school. Most of them have no hearts! One of them, Rexborat, has supposedly "fallen" for Inuyasha, and will do ANYTHING to drive him and Kagome apart! R&R Rated T JIC.**


End file.
